Self-organizing networks are currently standardized within IEEE 802.11S. In this standard different node classes are envisaged within the IEEE. Such node classes are for example:                Mesh Point (MP)        Mesh Access Point (MAP)        Lightweight Mesh Point (LWMP)        Station (STA)        Mesh Portal (MPort).        
These node classes, also referred to as roles, define functions which a particular network node can execute in the network. The node classes or roles thus correspond to the technical facilities of a respective network node in the network.